(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle seat belt, and more specifically to a vehicle seat belt which permits fixing of a child seat.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to allow a child to sit on the passenger's seat besides the driver's seat, an additional webbing has heretofore been indispensable for fixing of a child seat on the passenger's seat in the case of a so-called automatic seat belt which restrains an occupant automatically when the occupant enters a vehicle and closes the door, especially, in the case of a seat belt equipped solely with a webbing anchored on the vehicle body at two points across the upper torso of the occupant, because the use of the above webbing alone cannot provide any sufficient fixing for the child seat.